A hunter's eye
by Angelina Roongta
Summary: Gale Hawthrone always resented the capitol but he turned from a hunter to a destructor when he burnt his heart, follow Gale what he went through when his Catnip voluntered to die for Prim and how he mended his broken and bursied heart while she was on the road of becoming the mockingjay , the symbol of Panem and Katniss Mellark.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Primrose Everdeen"

My mouth hung open and I was rooted to my spot as I saw little Prim walk to the stage. How did this happen? I asked myself but my brain replied just as quickly. She was reaped for the seventy- fourth Annual Hunger Games, the worst nightmare for everyone in the district. Then Her voice pulled me out of the trance, she saying those six words that had never heard before in our district and the very six words I had never wanted her to utter but I also knew that the name off the Capitol escort's fake lips was the one she had never wanted to hear from that mouth and especially under such circumstances. She had volunteered in place of Prim, she had literally taken her sister's death sentence upon her, I had never seen someone love anybody t o this extent, to throw your life away with both hands for them but then this was Catnip, my Catnip and I had never been more proud of her. I knew I had to help when Prim held her sister's life and refused to let go but my feet did not obey my brain. At last I thought she will come home to you Gale but you have to let her go at first and then with renewed energy I walked to the stage and picked up a little Blondie off Katniss Everdeen. In this moment it did not matter that I loved her more than life itself, that I would take her place in the batting of an eye, that I would provide for her family no matter what, all that mattered was that this was my hunting partner out to hunt the Capitol down and I said the first words that my lips managed to form "Up you go Catnip."

I could feel Prim hitting me but those blows were nothing. The pain in my chest however was just the very opposite of nothing, it felt like someone had struck an iron rod in my stomach and was twisting my intestines repeatedly. No matter what I did, all I could think about was "Why did you not tell her?"

I was so lost in my grief that I missed the name of her district partner but the anthem bought me back to life. I saw the baker's boy shake hands with Catnip and I smiled at the easy competition. He would not even survive a minute in that arena but Catnip would survive until she was the sole survivor, she would come home, she would come to me. In that moment I did not know just how wrong I was.

I walked to the justice building and scoffed at the luxury provided to people who were going to slaughtered. The Capitol deserved the games not us. How twisted it is? I opened the door and then, my life's dream came true, Katniss Everdeen, the most beautiful girl in the whole of district twelve, no the whole of Panem was here in my arms. However now was not the time to get mushy, I had to help her. I looked at her and told her that she would win because she could hunt but she said that killing humans and animals is different but no it isn't all you have to do is take aim and let the arrow go. After a lot of advises she told me what I knew she would to take care of her family. What did she think? I obviously would provide for them. The door opened and I was being yanked out and I just managed to tell her to remember before the door shut. Now she would never know what I felt for her and I had missed my last chance before she went away for god knows how long. Since I was fourteen I had rarely spent more than a few days apart and now. However my heart warmed at the thought of having her live a life of luxury after that time. "Maybe, just maybe it will be worth the separation" I thought but again I had no idea how mistaken I was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had so badly wanted to fight those darn peacekeepers but thinking that it might harm Catnip, I compiled and did not tell her anything but just got out, without fighting.

At present I am sitting in front of the television at the Everdeen household with Prim and Mrs. Everdeen. Katniss had told me what her father's death had done to her mother and I was afraid that her in the games could trigger the same problem and I want to be there for Prim, if anything like that happens.

We all stop whatever we are doing, in my case, pacing the length of the room and sit as close as we can to the television when the seal of this blasted country I am forced to call home and the face of the most hated man in the whole of Panem except of course the zoo called Capitol disgraces the screen like every year. Only this year it is different, no celebratory dinner yesterday and no walking around while giving the impression we are watching today because this year one of our beloved is there ready to jump into that bloodbath.

The tribute parade starts and those Capitol lapdogs of the Career districts come out and so do the rest. I stop like I did yesterday when I see the resemblance between Prim and eleven but I know she may go to kill Catnip, so I do not get attached at all. And then we see what we had all been wondering "What was in the background?" The background was Katniss and Peeta dressed in black with fire illuminating them, I have ignored the commentary till now which is not unusual but my gaze turns red when I see their hands joined and then when they lift them up, I nearly lose it. Katniss, however, is being girly and behaving like a jerk, blowing kisses and stuff, but if this keeps her alive so be it.

All I hope is that she keeps it to hand holding because I know the baker boy likes her and is going to play with her emotions and then kill her, who does not want to come out of the Hunger Games alive, live in the lap of luxury and rolling in gold? The money sometimes, when I see my sister and brothers starving make the games worth it but then it just adds fuel to my fire ranging against that wretched city which people call beautiful and that mutt we have for a dictator, I refuse to call him President. Oh! How I would love to trap him in a snare and send arrow after arrow in that stone heart of his, blow him to bits and feed him to his own mutts and boil him in lava. Only if I could.

A/N This chapter is dedicated to all my readers, especially to imnotthatwhite. REVIEW please.


End file.
